


Changki feat. an adorable Olivia

by samajamo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Flowers, Jooheon and his sis, M/M, Please love it, This is pure fluff, changki, hows the weather outside, i love them, its a mess, its sunny, moving in, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samajamo/pseuds/samajamo
Summary: Changkyun and Kihyun taking care of Jooheons adorable niece for a day





	Changki feat. an adorable Olivia

Nervously Changkyun gets out of the taxi that dropped him off in front of his boyfriend house. Since they both have been busy the whole week and werent able to see each other , he thought surprising him would be a great idea.

He walks up the stairs to the apaprtment which is at the top of a apartment complex. Kihyun really found a gem with it. The rent is affordable and the whole apartment is modern but really has that home feeling that Changkyun loves so much. He always feels like at home when he stays over at Kihyuns. 

The smell of the wood funiture that is in the air, the sunshine that makes the kitchen light up in the early morning, the king size bed that almost takes up a whole room (not that he would complain about that). To summarize it Kihyuns apartment was damn perfect and Changkyun is lowkey waiting for Kihyun to finally ask him to move in with him. They could spend so much more time together if he just moved in, in addition to that he fell in love with that apartment.

With an excited smile on his face he rings the bell. 

Kihyun quickly opens the door, looking super adorable with his messy hair, jogging pants and a loose oversized tshirt that exposed his right shoulder and his collarbones.

"Hey boyfie" he greets while grinning

"Oh my god i thought you are Jooheon and that you were too early so i kind of panicked"

"Huh?"

"Jooheon is dropping off Olivia so they can have some brother-sister bonding time without having to take care of a child"

"I knew it was a great idea to make a suprise visit" 

Changkyun loves Olivia. Shes absolutely adorable and loves cuddles, which he also does. When they visited the last time, Changkyun was smooching her 24/7, having Jooheon to drag her away so his sis could finally leave. He lightly chuckled at that memory. 

"You dont know how much i want to cuddle you right now and shower you with kisses because i havent seen you the whole week but Olivia is arriving soon and i have to get the apartment ready aka getting rid of possible dangerous objects and embarassing stuff she shouldnt see at that age."

Changkyun can only laugh seeing his boyfriend running around like an army of wesps would haunt him trowing stuff in his shelfs and quickly cleaning the floor for probably the 5th time.

When Kihyun wants to start wiping the counter for the 6th time Changkyun takes his towel away and hugs him from behind.

"Calm down Kihyun. The apartment is probably cleaner than some hospitals and you got rid of all the possible dangerous things, hell you even locked away your razor so relax baby" He whispers into Kihyuns neck.

Visibly relaxing Kihyun turns around hugging his boyfriend tightly before pecking his lips and pulling him even tighter in his embrance.

"I missed you this week, so freaking much. I always came home late and was greeted by a cold empty bed instead of my lovely boyfriends warms arms." Kihyun pouted after finishing his sentence.

"Theres a really simple solution for your problem mister and i also missed you which is obviously the reason why i decided to drop by eventhough i didnt even know for sure if your home. And now i even get to cuddle Olivia later. I am excited"

____________________________

Kihyun could only shake his head over his boyfriend talking about Olivia as if shes the one he loves the most. Changkyun loved kids, eventhough he doesnt always admit that. And especially Olivia seemed to have found a spot in his heart really quickly. Last time they had to be forcefully separated so Jooheons sis could go home since Changkyun wouldnt stop showering Olivia with kisses.

Honestly if his boyfriend didnt already drop by he would probably have called later because he knows that Changkyun wouldve killed him for letting him miss a chance to meet Olivia again.

While they were still hugging, both deep in their thoughts, the bell rang again.

They both go to open the door and get greeted by an excited Olivia, that immidiately hugs their legs so they bend down to hug her rightfully and a grinning Jooheon.

"You know i love Olivia but i cant wait to spend some time with my sis with actual conversations instead of kid giggles and Pampers"

"We will make sure she enjoys her time with us so hurry up and have some bonding time with your sis Heonie"

Meanwhile Olivia was hanging around Changkyuns neck like a koala and he was kissing the squishy cheeks of the little girl non stop. 

He laughed at that sight. 

It was absolutely adorable how much those two like each other eventhough they dont get the chance to hang around that much. The US and Korea are no doubt far away from each other and flights are expensive. If Kihyun would be rich he probably would pay for a flight everyday so he can have this cute sight regulary.

After Jooheon left, they go to Kihyuns living room where they prepared all of Olivias favorite games to play with her but right now that little girl seemed more interested in cuddling with them instead of playing games.

They sit down on the couch, getting some more pillows to get comfortable and Olivia just stays in Kihyuns boyfriend arms, already looking like she will fall asleep soon. Kihyun sits right next to Changkyun, pulling him and Olivia into his embrance,inhaling the scent of the other boys cologne and baby powder. 

He gets sentimental at those times, thinking about the future, his future. That will hopefully include Changkyun.

Hes been having the thought of asking him to move in for a while but he never actually does ask since hes afraid of rejection. Changkyun always needs some time alone but his apartment isnt big enough to have different bedrooms or something like that. But now sitting here on the sofa with his man in his arms and a little girl snuggled into them, he really wants to have that everyday.

"Hey Changkyun"

"Hm?"

"What..What would you think about moving in with me. It would be cheaper and we could see each other everyday instead of a few hours a week. I know its much too ask and that you need your freedom, so if you dont want to its fine. I just wanted to offer that" 

The last few words ended up like a mumble, Kihyun wasnt confident enough to actually ask him with some determination, too afraid of rejection.

"Omg i thought you would never ask. Of course i want to, you dummy. I love you and i love spending time with you. Living with you can only be an improvement aka lots of cuddles and smooches." Changkyun speaks into Kihyuns chest while trying to hold back a big fat grin.

Changkyun feels like his heart will jump out of his chest, its pounding so fast. 

He finally asked Changkyun, he really wants it too.

He hugs his boyfriend tighter, still being careful with the peacefull sleeping Olivia between them.

After two hours Olivia wakes up and they decide to go out since the weather is beautiful, warm but not hot without even one cloud at the sky.

While Changkyun starts playing with Olivia with some doll, Kihyun walks into the kitchen, starting to prepare food for an outside picnic.

He recently bought a cute basket and a new tiny blanket which is perfect for the picnic today. 

He starts cutting some apples, mango and prepares fresh raspberries and strawberries along with some tomato-mozarella bread and kimbap. Just when he finished packing everything into the basket, an excited Olivia and a slightly sleepy Changkyun enter the kitchen.

"I got her ready and packed everything she needs. Are you ready with the food?"

"Yeah we can go now"

They walk down the stairs of the apartment complex in silence until Olivia spottes a little butterfly outside, when they are about to reach the entrance door. She screeches and runs, as fast as her little short legs let her, towards the butterfly.

"Kyunkyun there a butterfly Look!!" she squeales while pointed at it. 

"Its pretty like you" he says while grinning at the little girl.

Kihyuns car is parked in a parking lot 100m away from his apartment. While they walk towards the car, Olivia and Changkyun keep stopping inspecting all the different flowers that bloom at the side of the road. 

Its a big colorful mess of different kinds of flowers, the one who planted them definitely wasnt interested in structure or color coordination. Olivia keeps pointing at the different colors, cheerfully walking and telling Changkyun about the sunflower she has at home and takes care of.

"Thats amazing little princess" his boyfriend patiently answers everytime Olivia points at a flower and repeats her flower story.

Thanks to that, the normally 2 minute walk expands to a 15 minute walk. Kihyun can only laugh about Jooheons little niece being excited about literally everything. Its fascinating how much power fits in such a tiny body. And how fast she can recover like she was barely awake when Jooheon dropped her off and now she is overflowing with energy.

Kihyun quickly unlocked the car and puts the food basket into the car along with Olivias stuff. Meanwhile Changkyun carefully puts Olivia in her children seat and checks the safety of the seatbelt for another 38438 times.

"I think shes safe now Kyunie" 

"I just want to make sure" 

"I know baby. Its adorable, i think we should take care of her everytime Jooheonies sister visits him"

Kihyun can literally see Changkyuns eyes lit up. 

___________________________________________________

 

The park is only 15 minutes away by car and if it wasnt for Olivia they would have just walked there but shes still young and would be tired again before they even arrive at the park.

The suns greets them warmly as they leave the car, get their stuff and start walking towards the parks entrance. The park is quite full, not a suprise with the amazing weather but they spot an empty space near the little lake that is in the middle of the park. 

Kihyun gets out the blanket and spreads it over the disgustingly perfect green grass.

Changkyun takes the food boxes out of the basket and carefully opens them accompanied by a squealing Olivia that spotted her favorite kimbap within all the food. 

They sit down and start eating. The sun is still pretty warm so Kihyun decides it would be a good idea to use sunscreen. They end up painting little sunscreen figures on Olivias belly making her giggle the whole time. After a few hours of playing games, eating and relaxing they decide its the best to go home again since Jooheon called saying they will get Olivia in about an hour and Olivia started getting tired some time ago, almost falling asleep sitting right now.

The drive back home is silent, Olivia is sleeping in her seat and the other boy seems exhausted from playing with Olivia as well.

When they arrive at Kihyuns apartment, they try to be as silent as possible not wanting to wake up the little girl. They lay her on the sofa in a sea of pillows and blankets and then start cleaning all the boxes they used today. 

This reminds them of their first dates before they got together. They used to go to the park randomly with food quite often. It was mostly Kihyun who always prepared the food but the cleaning was done from both of them. Its how their first kiss happened too.

They were cleaning the dishes until Changkyun started to play with the soap foam throwing it at Ki, ending up in a soap foam fight. But the floor got really slippery thanks to that too and Ki kind of slipped and landed on top of Changkyun, like a perfect cliche kdrama scene.

Changkyuns brain had said goodbye at that moment and he just kissed the boy laying on top of him.

They both smile at that memory, leaving out the awkward tension after that happened since they were both young and unexperienced back then.

Shortly after they finished cleaning, the rang bell and a pretty knocked out Jooheon appeared in front of the door. He tells them he had fun but his sis is crazy and hes glad the day is over now.

Changki can only laugh about this, knowing they probably did something that scared Jooheon to death but he doesnt want to admit that.

Jooheon quickly gets all of Olivias stuff, takes her hand after she was woken up by Changkyun when Kihyun opened the door and leaves.

When the door fell into the lock Changkyun leans against the wall.

"I had a great time but i feel like a truck run over me"

"Kids are exhausting so no surprise there. Come on lets lay on the sofa and watch some movie."

Ki`s lovely boyfriend is setting up netflix while he himself is getting some snacks.

They lay down and start watching some romance movie that is apparently the shit on netflix right now but Changkyun starts dozing of approx 10 minutes after the movie started.

Kihyun smiles at his sleeping boyfriend in his arms, puts a blanket over him, slightly brushes his hair out of the face and caresses his cheeks.

God what did he do to become to lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated uwu


End file.
